An Adventure with Three Souls
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Seorang Arthur Kirkland bertemu dengan 3 arwah yang mengubah hidupnya. Akankah ia mengerti pesan-pesan dari Arwah-arwah itu? Check it out. Punk!England, Austria, Hungaria, Italia. Slight AusHung dan EnglandXItalia. Mentioned of UK Brothers. Yeah. Enjoy reading, please. Constructive Flames accepted.


An Adventure with Three Soul

.

Hetalia Axis-Powers by Himaruya Hidekazu

Story, OCs, dan Plot by Star-BeningluvIndonesia

There's a lot of OOCness, Typoness, Anehness, dll.

.

Enjoy reading, da?

.

Constructive Flames accepted!

.

"Cepat kejar!" kata seorang satpam di belakangku. Dengan satu hentakkan keras, aku menyingkir ke samping, ke arah gang kecil yang penuh dengan sampah. "Cepat!" kata mereka lagi, namun berlari terus. Sedangkan aku, aman.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata seorang pemudi dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini juga?" balasku. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau seorang bernadalan yang lari dari sekolah, lalu dicari-cari oleh satpam. Benar?" katanya dengan sarkastik.

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona. Aku hanya bosan dengan semua buku tebal itu." Elakku. "Huh, bersyukurlah selama kau masih punya pendidikan, tuan…"

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Tuan Kirkland. Namaku Elizavetha. Elizavetha Hèdèrvary." Katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. "Hèdèrvary? Seorang nona bangsawan sepertimu juga melarikan diri, eh?" tanyaku retoris dan sarkastik.

"Bukan. Aku tidak melarikan diri…" jawabnya dengan senyum. Ia telah menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. "Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran. Seorang Hèdèrvary harusnya tidak berada di sini. Catat, Kirkland juga.

"Yang penting, kau harus ingat satu pesanku, nak." Katanya. 'Nak?' pikirku. "Pendidikan itu penting. Dan kau harus menghargainya. Sisihkanlah waktumu, lalu baca Amsal 12:1, lalu lanjutkan dengan membaca Amsal 8:33. Jangan lupa, OK?" Katanya. Aku menatap sepatuku sebentar, "Memang kenap–"

Ia tidak ada di sana.

"What the…"

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah. Sampai di sana, seperti yang aku pikirkan –bukan harapkan- , Ian, kakak tertuaku marah besar. "Kau selalu begitu! Arthur, ini sudah tahun terakhirmu! Jika kau terus seperti ini, mau jadi apa kau nanti?!" katanya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, dan cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarku.

Sampai disana, aku membuka semua laci, mencari di sela-sela buku, berharap menemukan sebuah alkitab. "Ah, there you are…" kataku. Alkitab itu telah usang, berdebu, dan beberapa halamannya lecek. 'At least masih utuh.' Pikirku. Aku membuka kitab Amsal, lalu mencari pasal 12 ayat 1. Saat ku temukan, segera kubaca.

_"Barang siapa mencintai pendidikan, mencintai pengetahuan; tetapi siapa membenci teguran, adalah dungu."_

'Menusuk sangat, eh?' pikirku, lalu menutup Alkitab itu. 'Siapa Elizavetha itu? Harusnya ia juga tidak ada disana.' Aku kembali membuka Alkitab dan mencari Amsal 8:33. Saat kubaca, isinya sama, mirip.

_"Dengarkanlah didikan, maka kamu menjadi bijak; jangan mengabaikannya."_

"Hmm.., aku harus ke gereja besok…"

.

.

Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi, menyeduh teh, lalu pergi keluar rumah dengan jaket tipis berwarna hijau menutupi kaus polo berwarna putih dan celana dan pantofel coklat. Tujuanku hari ini adalah ke Gereja. Ada sebuah Gereja tak jauh dari rumahku. Gereja itu bergaya gotik-renaissans. Menurut buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan kota, Gereja itu telah berumur 200 tahun lebih.

Saat di jalan, seorang anak perempuan dengan keranjang buah di tangannya mendekatiku. "Apel, tuan?" katanya lirih. Kami saling berpandangan. Pakaiannya lusuh dan compang-camping, rambutnya yang berwarna sandy blonde terlihat kusam dikepang dua. "Namamu?" tanyaku. "Michellia, tuan." Jawabnya.

"Here." Kataku sambil memberikan beberapa keping sen di tangannya, lalu meninggalkannya. "Tu-tuan! Apel anda!" teriaknya. "Simpanlah." Kataku. 'Aku jadi lunak, hah? Menarik. Tapi, siapa Elizavetha Hèdèrvary itu? Keturunan keberapakah? Aku harus mencari tahu.

.

Saat sampai, yang kulihat hanyalah ruang yang kosong. Misa telah selesai, dan hanya ada beberapa orang menyapu halaman Gereja. Aku masuk ke dalam, berharap menemukan sang pastor. Tapi..., 'Tidak ada orang.' Pikirku.

"Mencari siapa, ve?" kata seseorang di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang pastor dengan rambut berwarna auburn dengan seragam pastor berwarna putih. "Saya.., ingin mencari sesuatu." Jawabku. "Ve? Apa yang kau cari? Duduklah." Katanya sambil menuntunku ke arah kursi di deretan terdepan.

"Nah, ceritalah." Kata pastor itu. "Saya, Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Kemarin, saya bertemu dengan seseorang. Elizavetha Hèdèrvary, dan saya penasaran dengannya." Terangku. Ia tertawa kecil, "Harusnya kau berada di perpustakaan, ve." Katanya. Aku tersenyum kikuk. 'Betul juga sih...' pikirku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya pastor itu. Aku bingung, ingin menggeleng, tapi aku punya sedikit, tidak, segudang masalah di hatiku, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menceritakannya. "Orang yang akan mendengarkan semuanya, selain saya, yaitu Ia." Kata pastor berambut auburn sambil menunjuk patung Yesus di depan.

"Pastor..." panggilku. "Panggil saja Feliciano, Arthur." Jawab Pastor Feliciano. "Bolehkah aku bercerita?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Si." Jawabnya. "Saya bosan. Saya bosan dengan kehidupan saya. Setiap hari harus pergi ke sekolah, belajar tentang kalkulus, gravitasi, kebumian, namun saya tak tahu untuk apa pengetahuan itu."

"Semua keluarga Kirkland adalah kerabat denkat Raja, dan kami selalu hidup dalam kenikmatan. Segalanya telah dipersiapkan, dan kami hanya tinggal meneruskan. Tapi saya tidak ingin. Saya ingin mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Kirkland lainnya."

"Namun, saya tahu, kakak-kakak saya, dan semua kerabat saya tidak akan memperbolehkan. Kami terikat oleh 'tugas' keluarga yang terlalu membatasi saya. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" terangku panjang lebar. Pastor Feliciano terdiam sebentar, sebeum memegang pundakku dan berkata, "Ikuti kata hatimu. Bukalah 1 Samuel 26:8-11. Saat kau baca, mengertilah, bahwa Daud melakukan hal yang berbeda dari orang-orang disekelilingnya."

"Daud membiarkan Saul hidup?" tanyaku ragu. "Benar." Jawab Pastor Feliciano. Aku memandang ke arah patung Yesus. Mencerna maksud Pastor Feliciano disebelahku. "Terima kasih, Pas..., tor." Pastor Feliciano menghilang entah kemana saat aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pastor?" panggilku. Sepi, tidak ada jawaban. 'Ini aneh...' pikirku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari buku tentang silsilah Hèdèrvary dan sekalian meminjam Alkitab disana.

Perpustakaan kota tak jauh dari Gereja. Hanya beberapa blok berjalan, dan kita bisa melihat gedung putih bergaya Victoria menjulang tinggi dengan palang 'City Library' di depannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

Perpustakaan itu cukup ramai. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal yang ditumpuk seperti menara dan menulis sesuatu di buku catatan mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seseorang disampingku.

"Oh, iya. Saya ingin mencari silsilah keluarga Hèdèrvary ada disebelah mana?" tanyaku. Sebagi seorang berdarah Inggris, aku harus menjaga sikap gentlemanku. Apalagi di hadapan seorang wanita. "Tentu, tulis dahulu nama anda disini, lalu pergi ke arah belakang bagian Biografy. Letaknya di sebelah barat perpustakaan. Tanya saja salah satu pegawai disana." Kata penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku. Aku menulis namaku, lalu pergi ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Disana, aku menemukan banyak buku tentang biografi –terutama orang terkenal- berjejer rapi di dalam rak buku berlapis kaca. "Hèdèrvary..., Hèdèrvary..." gumamku sambil mencari buku tentangnya – yang mudah-mudahan ada-. Akhirnya kutemukan di bagian sejarah Hungaria.

"Keluarga Hèdèrvary adalah keluarga bangsawan Hungaria yang memimpin pada abad ke 18-19. Keturunan terkahir Hèdèrvary, Elizavetha Hèdèrvary‒" bacaanku terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak sedikit dari kursiku karena kaget.

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh, dan menemukan seseorang dengan seseorang berambut coklat gelap dengan mata berwarna biru. Ia mempunyai sebuah tahi lalat di atas bibirnya yang memberi kesan serius. Sungguh, percayalah padaku. "Maaf, kau menduduki kursiku." Katanya. "O-oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati." Kataku.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Aku langsung duduk di kursi sebelahnya, membiarkan ia duduk di kursi yang ku duduki. Aku akan meneruskan bacaanku saat ia berkata, "Silsilah keluarga Hèdèrvary?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Hèdèrvary dan Edelstein mempunyai hubungan yang dekat." Kata orang itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Perkenalkan, Roderich Edelstein." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. "Arthur Kirkland, salam kenal." Jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya. "Kirkland, eh? Pantas.." komentarnya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan maksud dari kata-katanya, tapi aku memilih untuk bungkam. "Kau tahu..., terkadang, menjadi seorang bangsawan itu tidaklah mudah." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kita akan selalu dikekang dan dipaksa untuk mengikuti segala tetek-bengek kerajaan." Tambahku. "Tepat. Dulu, aku dan tunanganku, Elizavetha, akan melarikan diri dari rumah dan pergi kesini. Berharap menemukan kehidupan baru." Katanya. "!" Aku terkejut. 'Elizavetha katanya?' pikirku.

"Edelstein adalah penerus tahta Austria, dan Hèdèrvary adalah pendampingnya, keduanya membentuk aliansi Austria-Hungaria." Katanya. "Namun, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Raja. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pemain piano biasa. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bebas. Ia pun sama. Ia selalu ingin menjadi seorang juru foto, namun tidak bisa. Kami berdua terikat oleh darah bangsawan di dalah kami."

"..."

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah ayat di Yakobus 5:7, dan 1 Petrus 3:13-22. Perikop itu menganjurkan kita untuk tetap sabar dalam cobaan yang kita temukan. Akhirnya, kami berdua meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada orang tua kami sebelum pergi kemari.

"Lalu, kau diijinkan?"

"Benar. Namun..., kami terpisah saat Perang diletuskan. Kami, yang masih berstatus bangsawan terus dikejar. Sampai akhirnya, yah, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri."

"...?"

"Kau mengerti, terkadang, kuntuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang mudah dan berpindah ke sesuatu yang lebih sulit itu sangat susah. Kita akan terus dibayangi oleh kenikmatan hidup mudah. Semua sudah ada. Namun, saat kita bisa melakukannya, terkadang kita menemui persoalan lain yang mendorong kita kembali dalam zona nyaman. Dan aku telah merasakan hal itu."

"..."

Roderich menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin keluar dari zona nyaman itu, kau harus membulatkan tekadmu, dan menguatkan hatimu. Jangan mudah terpengaruh oleh dunia ini, ja? Kuharap kau bisa melakukannya." Katanya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan pergi. Aku masih melihatnya berjalan di antara rak-rak buku. Namun saat seseorang leawati dan menutupi pandanganku, detik berikutnya, ia telah menghilang.

.

"..., Elizavetha Hèdèrvary dan tunangannya Roderich Edelstein terbunuh saat perang berlangsung."

.

Aku mengembalikan buku tadi ke tempat semula. 'Jadi..., mereka hanya arwah.' pikirku. Lalu, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. 'Daftar nama Pastor Sedunia' begitulah judulnya. Aku mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca. Bacaanku berhenti saat aku melihat sebuah nama yang tidak asing bagiku, Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas.

Di buku itu mencantumkan Nama lengkap, umur, kota dan tanggal kelahiran, tanggal pengangkatan, dan tanggal wafat. Pastor yang menemaniku di Gereja, Pastor Feliciano, ternyata meninggal pada tanggal 2 Juni 1946, saat penggantian bentuk pemerintahan menjadi parlementer. 'Wow..., ternyata aku bertemu dengan 3 arwah. Benar-benar hidup yang hebat, huh?' pikirku.

Aku memandang langit-langit perpustakaan dengan wajah lega. Akhirnya semua terjawab. Mereka ingin menyadarkanku, bahwa aku harus menghargai pendidikan, mengikuti kata hati dengan bertindak berbeda dari yang lainnya, dan meninggalkan kehidupan instanku. 'Tuhan selalu punya cara yang aneh...' pikirku.

.

.

12 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun aku masih tetap mengingatnya. Elizavetha Hèdèrvary, Pastor Feliciano Vargas, dan Roderich Edelstein. Ketiganya masih sangat jelas teringat dalam ingatanku. Mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang membuatku berubah. Membuatku lebih mengerti akan kehidupan ini. Merek abertiga yang membuatku sadar, bahwa hidup ini adalah pilihan, dan kita yang menentukan kelanjutan kisah hidup kita.

Kita tidak boleh melepaskan pendidikan, karena pendidikan adalah awal dari pengetahuan kita akan dunia. Kita harus bertindak berbeda dari orang-orang disekeliling kita. Bertindak yang lebih baik daripada orang-orang disekitar kita. Kita harus setia dalam penderitaan. Karena hidup tidak akan lepas darinya. Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti menemui berbagai persoalan dalam hidup kita. Dan yang paling penting,

Meninggalkan budaya instan. Budaya yang sangat menjamur dalam kehidupan kita, namun memiliki dampak negatif dalam keseharian kita. Kita bisa terisolasi dari dunia luar, membuat kita malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena itu, kita harus sebisa mungkin mengurangi mentalitas budaya instan yang ada di dalam hidup kita.

Seperti yang tercatat dalam Amsal 6:9-11 yang menyuruh kita berkaca pada semut. Yang selalu mengumpulkan makananya saat musim panas untuk musim dingin. Yang tidak pernah menggantungkan diri pada orang lain.

Mungkin..., ini hanyalah sebagian kisah hidupku yang mengalami perubahan. Pertemuanku dengan 3 orang itu telahberdampak banyak padaku. Dan aku, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku akan menceritakannya pada anakku, lalu anakku akan menceritakannya pada anak mereka, dan anak dari anak mereka, dan seterusnya.

Yah..., mungkin sampai disinilah hal yang bisa kutulis.

London, 4 Mei 2XXX

Arthur Kirkland

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Semua data disini adalah fiksi. Tidak benar dan hanya khayalan semata. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, nama, atau plot, ada salah kata salah susunan kalimat, membingungkan, dll, mohon maaf lahir batin.

Sekian dari saya,

Star-BeningluvIndonesia


End file.
